An Adventure
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Sucked into the Escaflowne Universe I find that there really is a place called Gaea


It came as no surprise to me that I would somehow be sucked into one of these fanfics

//Disclaimer: I own nothing from Escaflowne, it and its concepts do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing it for my own personal enjoyment. So if you decide to sue (not sure if that's the right spelling but you know what I mean) you'd get very, very, very, very little, okay you'd get absolutely nothing cause I barely scrap by with what I do make. Okay, please be don't be too harsh with your reviews. This is my first attempt at Escaflowne, so please be gentle. Shutting up now so you can read//

It came as no surprise to me that I would somehow be sucked into one of these fanfics. I was an addict, constantly searching for something to read. I obsessed about the Labyrinth, tried to lose myself in Highlander when I read all the Labyrinth fics, then got into Kindred The Embraced but still not enough to read, and finally there was Escaflowne. I had seen a few episodes when they had aired them on television not too long ago and was put out when they just stopped showing it. They put in its place some racecar thing. Okay, okay I know I'm twenty-five but I like animations! 

All right, let me get to the point of this before I lose anyone's interest. I write fanfiction, mostly Labyrinth. I have maybe one Highlander and one Kindred story out there but mostly I write Labyrinth. Little did I know that something was about to take place, something that would change my perception forever. How's that for a build up?!

An Adventure

Chapter 1

The Column of Light

(Yeah I know original huh!)

Sitting within my cubical of my desk I stared at the PC before me wishing that the day would pass by quickly. All I wanted to do was to go home and log onto the Internet. I had email to check and fics to read as well as fics to write. 

The clunk of a body plopping into the chair in front of my desk brought me out of my stupor, my hazel eyes shifting from the screen to look at who had sat before me. Forcing myself to smile I regarded my manager with false glee, "Hey Linda, rough meeting?"

Her dark eyes looked almost as tired as I felt about my current job as she answered, "Yes and I have another one in about twenty minutes. How many calls have we received today?"

Looking to my phone I select the button to reveal the number of calls, "Only two!" I sighed, it was indeed being a slow day.

"Well, since you are working this weekend go ahead and close the help desk and go home. There's no use in you just sitting here and twiddling your thumbs."

My smile deepened into sincere genuine happiness, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then." As I watch her exit my cubical I furrowed my brow in thought, 'Is it just me or was that just strange? Oh well, better go before she changes her mind."

Switching off my computer I headed out the door and drove swiftly home, glad to have missed traffic for once. Entering my small apartment I dropped my keys on the living room table and was about to drop my purse when a flash of light blinded me.

Hands protectively held up before my eyes I felt myself lifting as if floating and when I looked down I just about wet myself. I was no longer within my apartment but above my apartments and it was high up let me tell you. Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights?

Before I knew it my vision blurred and the light died. Standing on shaken legs I blinked trying to regain my vision and my composure. I had no time to scream and was too shocked to do so. This was somehow familiar but how?

Vision cleared I looked up to see a ray of light disappearing up into the sky until darkness prevailed around me. Eyes wide, I probably looked like a stunned deer, I looked at the star filled sky and the large moo…earth in the sky.Oh, I suddenly felt really queasy!

Was it all just a dream, or maybe a vision? No, no it…'Okay, okay I won't take that rout! Geesh, everyone's a critic!'

Surrounding me was a circle of trees and brush not to mention darkness. Okay, freaking out reason number one: I'm not wilderness girl! I live in a suburban city and work in the downtown area where I deal with buildings, pedestrians, cars, and bums. Then there's freaking out reason number two: I have not a clue as to where the heck I am, save for the fact that so far everything is pointing out to a make-believe place within a cartoon named Gaea. 'I'd go into more detail but that would just take too darn long so let's get this story going shall we!'

Closing my eyes I forced myself to take a deep, peaking with one eye then closing it quickly, deep calming breath. 'Okay, so that didn't work but hey it was worth a shot!' Feeling the strap of my purse held in my hand I quickly strapped it across my shoulders and stepped forward. 'Got to love those backpack purses!'

It was eerily quiet, too quiet and it felt as if I was being watched. The rustling of brush startled me and I turned just in time to be plowed down by something big and heavy. The forest scarcely lit by the stars and the…earth I was finally able to make out what had tackled me and wished suddenly that I was blind, "GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"

With a sneer the mole-man started grabbing at my necklace, "Oh pretty shinny!"

'Okay lets take a pause shall we! I forgot to mention my necklace and no it's not that pink thingy that Hitomi wore! Oh maybe I should describe myself a little better too. ::blushes::'

Protectively placing one hand over my silver-chained necklace that held a unicorn dangling from it I tried to push that vile thing off of me. 'Okay guys, mind out of the gutter! Not THAT thing!'

Beady eyes held behind small spectacles gleamed with greedy intent as he tried to force my hand away from my neck with his chubby fingers.

I tried to bring my knee up into him but I was pinned under a tun of…'Do I really want to go there?' Instead I chose to scream out, "GET OFF!"

Suddenly I felt lighter as the disgusting thing, that looked something like a man and mole, was flung off of me. I was too busy trying to regain my breath and my composure to try and stand back up to notice who my would be rescuer was. 

Distantly I heard a deep yet mesmerizing voice, "So we meet again. Seems you've grown tired of petty thievery and now prefer attacking young women. Oh dear" this was followed by the sound of fist hitting face and a body thudding to the ground, "Idiot!"

A sniveling voice returned, "Please, have mercy oh great knight of Astoria!"

My back facing them as my hands were pressed against the tree, my eyebrow rose in bewilderment. Did I hear that thing right? He said Knight of Historia, as in Allan Schenzar! Okay this was too much, now I know I'm in an alternate universe based on that cartoon, Escaflowne. 

Turning, my hand gripped the bark of the tree behind me as I saw the man that was my rescuer and named Allan coming towards me. 'Okay, in the cartoon he was good looking but in real life… let me just say, swooning felt like something I could start making the habit doing around this guy. Huba huba!'

Piercing blue eyes set in a handsome face surrounded by long flowing blond hair looked to me with concern as he held his hand out to help steady the stranger before him, "Are you all right?"

Okay, if you were suddenly met with a man from a cartoon series that looked, well looked droolingly handsome, you'd be speechless too. I stuttered for words only able to nod my head up and down with mouth gapping open slightly. Then I did something that I have never, and I mean never, in my entire life done…I fainted.

//Author's note: Okay, I know I said that I was going to describe myself better but that will be in the following chapter. As for whether or not I intend on continuing with this it is up to you guys. Also, is there anyone out there who would like to beta read this for me if I do continue? My current beta read has never seen Escaflowne and well, I need someone that knows about the Escaflowne universe. As for where this story will lead, I haven't a clue. For some reason this just came to me and here ya go. I'm hoping to making this humorous but also having a plot line with some action, adventure, and a little romance. So leave me your review and let me know whether or not you wish for me to continue//


End file.
